Our little secret
by phayte1978
Summary: This is for Day 24 of KinkTober! Prompt - Lapdances!


He had his nose in his books. Midoriya wanted to keep his grades good, and knowing they had a test coming soon, it was best for him to study. He had locked himself in his room right after dinner, opting to not partake in the evening shenanigans their class got into. A knock at the door and he sat back, stretching.

"It's open," he called out.

Todoroki came in, locking the door behind him. Walking over where Midoriya was, he bent down, brushing their lips together.

Even after two months of their secret relationship- it still startled Midoriya when Todoroki did this, which only humored Todoroki.

"Still jumpy when I first kiss you, huh?" he asked, sitting on the edge of Midoriya's bed.

"Sorry!" Midoriya said, waving his hands in front of him. "I know I should be used to it and all…"

"Nah, it is cute," Todoroki said, leaning back as if the bed were his own.

It was earlier than usual for Todoroki to be coming by his room. Usually it was one of the two of them sneaking into the other's room after everyone went to bed, shared kisses when no one was around- but outside of that, it was all kept secret.

It wasn't as if they had anything to hide- they just wanted to make sure before telling everyone. If it didn't work, they didn't want their class in an uproar over it all.

"Did you study yet?" Midoriya asked, still somehow feeling awkward- even after all this time.

"Yeah, a little bit," Todoroki said, laying fully back on the bed, his arms over his head. His shirt raising up a bit, showing a hint of skin.

Midoriya could feel his face growing warm as he couldn't look away from it. Seeing Todoroki laid back on his bed made him feel warm and fuzzy.

"Tired of studying," Todoroki said.

"We all are," Midoriya grumbled.

"Well then it is perfect for us to take a break," Todoroki said, sitting up and adjusting his shirt. There was something different in his tone when he said it that made Midoriya gulp. Even after all this time, he still had the hardest time reading him.

Standing up from the bed, Todoroki came over where he was, bending at his waist and pressing their mouth together. Gasping and pushing away, Midoriya glanced at the door.

"I locked it," Todoroki whispered, kissing him again.

They could hear their classmates as they moved around the dorms, some in the hallways talking and goofing off. This was all too distracting for him.

"Let me… put on some music," Midoriya said, turning to click on his music player on his lap top. When he spun back around in his chair, Todoroki just smirked down at him.

"I like how flustered you still get," he said, straddling Midoriya in his desk chair, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, kissing him again.

"Todoroki!" he yelped. He had no idea what had gotten into Todoroki lately, but he was being more careless. During lunch he had kissed him in the classroom. Granted, no one was paying attention, but it had fucked Midoriya's head for the rest of lunch.

"I've told you to call me Shoto," Todoroki said, pressing their lips back together. It was a quick movement, then his tongue had worked into Midoriya's mouth, and his hand in his hair.

The music wasn't loud, but it did help drown out the noise right outside in the hallway. It didn't take long, and Midoriya had forgotten all about his other classmates, allowing Todoroki to fill his mind. His arms finding their way around his waist as their tongues swirled together, the knot in his gut tightening.

As the music played out, he felt the way Todoroki was rocking his hips in time with the beat. It was cute- and beyond hot. A small moan escaping his mouth and Todoroki pulled back, smirking at him.

"You like that?" he asked.

"Yeah," Midoriya whispered.

A hum from Todoroki and his lips pressing to his, then there were hands over his removing them from his waist.

"No touching," he whispered against his mouth, moving his hips more over him- rolling them in time with the music, making Midoriya's brain melt inside his skull.

"Todoroki!" he yelped.

A pinch on his waist and growl. "I said call me Shoto."

Arms around his neck and Todoroki was pressing their foreheads together, his body still rocking against his. It was hot- too hot. Midoriya was gasping for air, and pressing his hips up to meet Todoroki, both of them hard.

Somehow, his hands found their way back on Todoroki's waist, loving how his hips were moving and rolling. Hands back on his and smacked away found Midoriya growling.

"No fair!" he whined.

"Behave," Todoroki said, kissing him quiet.

His hands were led to grasp under his desk chair, then a sudden shot of cold over them. Pulling back and almost yelling, his eyes were wide as he was in shock.

"Did you just freeze my hands!?" he asked.

"Yup," Todoroki said, kissing him again. "If you behave, I might let you have them back."

Standing up, Todoroki lifted his shirt over his head and peeled his pants off. All he had on where his bright red briefs as he moved back to where Midoriya was, turning his back to him and taking his place on his lap. His ass grinding down on his cock and _feeling way too good_. Midoriya moaned and tried to thrust his hips, but at the way he was sitting, his movements where very limited.

The way Todoroki had his back to him, rolling his body, arching his back- Midoriya felt a meltdown was definitely in order.

"Shoto…" he whispered.

"Hah!" Todoroki gasped, his ass grinding down on his cock hard. "You are so hard."

"You are such a tease!" he whined.

He wanted his hands freed so he could touch Todoroki. The way his body rolled over his, he could _see_ the muscles ripple down his body, and the wet spot on his briefs.

"Let me touch you!" Midoriya begged.

Standing up and turning around, Todoroki straddled him, rubbing their cocks together. Their mouths connecting, their tongues meeting, and Midoriya struggled to get his hands free. He must have activated his quirk as ice shattered and cold hands were clutching an almost naked Todoroki on his lap.

Hands over his, and a warmth spread through his body. Gasping, Midoriya yanked his hands away, reaching out to grab Todoroki, cupping his bottom and pressing him harder against his body.

It always floored Midoriya when Todoroki used his quirk- it wasn't like he _forgot_ it was there, it was just always something that became pleasant surprise. Even as their tongues swirled, the temperature would change from hot to cold on him. Moans escaping as the temperature altered more.

"Sorry, sometimes I can't control it," Todoroki whispered against his lips. His mouth running hot as the breath on his face was even hotter. Another roll of his body and Midoriya moaned louder.

There was a side to Todoroki that he did not show many. Midoriya cherished the moments he saw Todoroki's mouth form a smile, or the relaxed expression his face got at times. Right now, he was enjoying the flush covering Todoroki's chest and the way his eyes stared deeply into him.

"Izuku," Todoroki breathed out, his hips pressing harder on him so their cocks could gain friction.

The song changed over to something slower- more sensual. Moving his body in time with the beat, a mouth was on Midoriya's neck, kissing and gently sucking at his skin.

"Ah! No marks!" he gasped.

"One day… I will mark you… so they can all see," Todoroki whispered.

"Shoto!"

A bite at his shoulder and Midoriya gasped. Seeing Todoroki this way was driving him wild. At times he found himself chewing on the end of his pen in class, staring over at Todoroki and his expressionless face- smiling to himself knowing they had this secret. Knowing he knew another side to Todoroki no one else did.

Hell- even this was a new side to Todoroki he had not seen yet. Little did he know he would have a half naked Todoroki in his lap removing his sanity.

"Hah!" he gasped.

Hands moving under his shirt, one hot, one cold- then pinching at his nipples. Gasping, Midoriya's eyes snapped open, looking at Todoroki.

"Oh… I like this reaction," Todoroki whispered, his mouth finding his again.

He had no idea if it was the temperature change on each nipple, or his nipples being pinched. Whatever it was- it went straight to his cock, soaking his briefs.

The longer the music the played, the closer they were getting. Grabbing harder to Todoroki's bottom, he thrusted his hips up to meet his- their cocks grinding together exactly how he needed them too.

"I'm getting close," he breathed.

"Me too," Todoroki said, twisting his nipple a bit, making him gasp and lean forward to kiss Todoroki again.

He had no idea what the hell got into Todoroki today, but as their cocks brushed again, the pressure on his nipples, and the ice cold tongue in his mouth- Midoriya found his body shaking as his moaned into Todoroki's mouth- releasing in his briefs.

"Get me there, Izuku," Todoroki spoke against his lips. Pulling back some, Todoroki pulled his briefs down, freeing his cock. It was red and swollen- he was so close.

Grabbing his shaft, Midoriya started to stroke him, feeling how his body jerked and arched with each pass. Rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock, he pressed down at the opening, then smeared the precum down his shaft. Still gasping for air- trying to regain his own sense of balance, Midoriya was able to stroke Todoroki through his orgasm.

Todoroki fell against him, his body altering from hot to cold. Holding him tightly, neither of them spoke- letting the music fill the space in the room.

Pushing back the sweaty hair clinging to Todoroki's forehead, Midoriya kissed at his hairline where his scar was, holding him tightly.

He knew it would take some time for their hearts to stop racing, but he knew the image of Todoroki dancing in his lap half naked would never leave.


End file.
